


Danny Wagner Headcanons

by Luluthechoosingcrow



Series: Tumblr shit [12]
Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: Concerts, F/M, Falling In Love, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Meet-Cute, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25705642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luluthechoosingcrow/pseuds/Luluthechoosingcrow
Summary: ALL pieces of short writing (headcanons, blurbs, bullet fics) I have produced about Danny Wagner on my Tumblr. Many are also - part of - other works in this series.
Relationships: Danny Wagner/Reader, Sam Kiszka/Danny Wagner
Series: Tumblr shit [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738981
Kudos: 1





	Danny Wagner Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> "I come to You with a difficult question, the guys falling in Love with a fan." - @dramaticjupiter (Tumblr user)

  * Danny doesn’t even try to hide it, as soon as he sees you in the backstage meet-and-greet area his smile gets bigger and he’s nudging Sam 
  * Sam, of course, encourages the two of you to talk and _somehow_ manages to get you an extra minute or two (like how? There’s so many people. That boy and his sneaky magic lol) 
  * As it turns out, Danny is single!!? And he really, really isn’t hiding that he likes you. His eyes never leave yours, and he grabbed your hand at some point and won’t let go 
  * Eventually, Danny _does_ have to finish talking to the other fans, because he would never just up and ditch (the gentleman) But afterwards, he asks you to stick around and go to the after party with them
  * You eat, you dance, you kiss, and kiss and kiss and kiss and eventually you’re in Danny’s hotel room and the best night of your life happens (no details this time lol sorry) 
  * And, yes, that was definitely a one night stand sort of situation but… Danny is still interested. His smile when he woke up with you in his arms was _blinding,_ andhe immediately asked how long you were going to be in town, and also would you like to shower with him? (Duh of course)
  * You spend the day with the band, and it’s unbelievably amazing. They’re so energetic and kind to you, and Danny is so, SO sweet and affectionate. He makes sure you exchange numbers and he calls you every single night for weeks. 
  * And guess what? He surprises you three weeks later by asking you to meet him at a _nice_ restaurant in your town. 
  * Danny shows up with a dozen roses looking hotter than words, and he is a perfect gentleman all throughout dinner. It’s not an act, either, you can tell that’s his genuine disposition and his affection for you is clear. 
  * At the end of the date he asks you to officially be his girlfriend and the rest is history! When you ask him months later when he knew he loved you, he said that right away he could tell that he wanted to share life with you




End file.
